The system disclosed in the present application is a drive train system for rotating an axle connectable to the system, typically for the purpose of controlling fluid control valve mechanisms such as butterfly-type valves. Such valves are present in air ducts in the form of dampers which may be opened or closed to varying degrees using the present system. In addition, the present system may be used to open and close water or steam valves in heating and cooling systems. However, the present system is not limited to such applications.
The present drive train includes a crank arm having first and second members which slideably inner-connect. The crank arm, which is discussed further below under the heading "Sliding Crank Arm," has the advantage of permitting a drive train system to exist where there is limited space available for the system.
The present drive train system also includes an annular-ring interface within components of the system for limiting the torque transmitted by a driven member in the system to a driven shaft in the system. This annular-ring interface and the advantages of the interface in the present system are discussed below under the heading of "Drive Torque Limiter."
No prior art drive train system is known which combines the advantages of the sliding crank arm and annular-ring interface of the present invention.